Always on my mind
by cein
Summary: Sequel to Consequences (KW & DM)
1. Always on my mind 1 - 3

Always on my mind  
(sequel to Consequences)  
  
This is set approximately 18 months in the future  
  
Kerry and Dave have been married for just over a year  
Mark and Elizabeth have just announced their engagement  
Carter successfully completed his rehab and returned to work  
  
-------------------------------  
Dave arrived home from work one evening.   
"Hey Kerry," he said. "Mark and Elizabeth were dishing out wedding invites today. They must have had a few left over because they gave us one."  
He handed the invitation to Kerry.   
"I thought they must have been making plans. Mark was offering to work on Thanksgiving and Christmas if I could let him have his next years holidays around Memorial Day."  
"Yeah that's round about when the wedding is, about six months from now."  
"Hmm," said Kerry.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Oh I was just wondering whether I'll be able to make it or not."  
"You can always arrange the schedules. After all you are the chief."  
"That wasn't what I meant. You see I finally figured out why I've been feeling a little off-color lately. By the time of the wedding I should be almost due for maternity leave."  
Dave was dumbstruck.   
  
"Kerry are you sure?"  
"That's why I took today off work, so I could see my gynecologist. She thinks I'm about eight weeks along."  
Dave did a quick calculation, "That would mean it happened round about our first anniversary."  
"Looks like it,"  
"Oh Kerry, this is wonderful." He put his arms around her and hugged her warmly.  
"Listen," said Kerry. "I don't want to announce this to the ER just yet. I'd like to wait another month or two at least, just in case."  
"I understand, I won't mention it." Dave shook his head in disbelief, "I just can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. This is great."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Surprisingly they did manage to keep it a secret. Kerry started to wear looser clothing and was fortunate not to suffer much morning sickness. Unfortunately Dave was suffering from sympathetic morning sickness.  
"When I said I wanted to share this with you, this wasn't what I meant," he said one morning after a particularly bad bout.  
"If you think this is bad, just hope you don't suffer from sympathetic labor pains."  
"Yeah, at least you'll be able to get an epidural."  
"I think I'm going to try for a natural birth."  
"Why not go the whole way and have a home birth"  
"No I'd feel better delivering in a hospital. At least this time."  
"Let's get this one safely landed before we start thinking of 'next time',"  
"I just don't want junior to be an only child. I was one and I know how lonely it can be."  
"You might feel differently after you've had this one."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
They kept it quiet until Kerry was about four months pregnant.  
Then one day Carter walked in on Dave being sick in the toilet.  
"Whoa Dave," said Carter. "You must have some night last night."  
"This isn't a hangover Carter," replied Dave. "I haven't had a drink in months."  
"Wine can give you hangovers as well, believe me I remember knocking back a good few bottles with Kerry when I was lodging with her."  
"We're both off the drink for the duration," said Dave without thinking.  
"What duration?" asked Carter in puzzlement. Then the penny dropped. "Is Kerry pregnant?"  
Dave groaned. "Me and my big mouth," he cursed inwardly.  
Out loud he said, "Yes she is, but don't say anything. We're keeping it quiet for the moment."  
"I thought she seemed to be putting on weight. How far along is she?"  
  
"How far along is who?" asked Luka, who had entered unobserved during their conversation.  
Dave groaned again.   
"Kerry's pregnant," said Carter.  
"Congratulations Dave," said Luka shaking his hand. "That's wonderful news."  
"Thanks Luka, but it won't be so wonderful if Kerry finds out I told you guys. She wanted to keep it secret for a while."  
"Don't worry," said Carter. "We won't tell anyone."  
"Thanks guys. Oh and when she does tell you, can you try and act surprised."  
"No problem," said Luka.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that night in bed Dave confessed to Kerry. "I'm afraid I let the cat out of the bag at work today."  
"Who to?" asked Kerry sleepily.  
"Carter and Luka," replied Dave. "But they promised not to blab."  
"It's all right. I was going to have to tell Luka soon enough. I've decided to appoint him and Mark as acting chiefs while I'm on maternity leave."  
"There's only one chief in the ER and that's you."  
"Thanks but even I can't run the ER from the maternity ward. No I'm going to step down temporarily in a couple of months. That'll give me enough time to train them both in before I take maternity leave."  
  
Kerry sighed as another thought struck her. "You know I wish you'd get a car instead of cycling to work each day. I worry about you on that bike of yours."  
"Hey, the last time I was hospitalized it was from a car accident not a bike."  
Kerry shuddered at the memory. The few hours when she thought she would lose Dave had been the longest hours of her life.  
Dave cursed inwardly as he felt her tense up. He should have known that the mention of the car crash they had been in would stir up bad memories.  
"I'm sorry Kerry, I didn't mean to upset you." He hugged her close to him. "Anyway just so you don't worry, I've started wearing a helmet when I'm on the bike"  
Kerry twisted around to look him in the face. "I've never seen you with one," she said suspiciously.  
"That's because I always hide it in my bag before I get to work. After all I have a reputation to live up to."  
"You mean live down to."  
"That too. Goodnight Kerry, I love you."  
"Goodnight Dave, I love you too."   
"Goodnight junior. See you in a couple of months."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
ALWAYS ON MY MIND II  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A few months passed. Kerry was conscious of a subtle change in attitude to her by several members of the staff, most notably those with children of their own. She was developing quite a rapport with Haleh and Lydia as they discussed stretch marks and cravings and other matters.  
"It's weird," she confided in Dave one evening as he massaged her shoulders. "I've worked with some of these people for so long, and yet I've learned more about them in the past few months than in the previous five or six years."  
"I suppose now you finally have something in common with them."  
"Mmh. You could be right. There, just a bit lower. Oh that's nice."  
  
----------------------------------  
The next day Kerry was running a trauma with Luka. The patient was confused and incoherent and started to lash out frantically at the doctors and nurses. Kerry stepped back out of reach of the patients flailing limbs. In her haste she put all her weight on her bad leg. She tried to right herself with her crutch but was unable to and fell heavily.  
"Malik hold him down, Chuny get restraints," ordered Luka as he hurried to Kerry's side.  
Kerry was trying to sit up when he reached her.   
"Stay where you are, don't try to move," he told her.  
"I'm fine just a bit dizzy," said Kerry. She put up her hand to push back her hair and winced as she touched a sore spot. "I think I banged my head on the way down."  
"Lydia, get a wheelchair and help Kerry to curtain two. Anyone know where Dave is?"  
"He's on his break," said Lydia. "I think he went to the canteen."  
"Have Randi page him."  
  
"You don't need to call Dave, I'm fine," protested Kerry.   
"I'm not taking any chances," replied Luka. "You just rest in curtain two and I'll see you when I've finished here."  
"I'm still the ER chief," retorted Kerry.  
"No you're not, for now you're a patient, so do as your doctor tells you."  
Kerry sighed. She could see it was no use protesting, and besides she was feeling a little shaken by her fall.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dave turned up just as Lydia and Haleh were helping her onto a bed in curtain two.  
"Kerry," he said as he rushed to her side. "Randi paged me and said there been an accident."  
"Randi exaggerated," replied Kerry. "I just slipped and banged my head a little. Luka insisted that I be checked out. I'm fine, really."  
"Are you sure? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"I'm fine, we're fine. Luka's just being overprotective."  
"Well where is he? Why isn't he here?"  
"He's with a trauma patient. He'll be here when he's finished."  
  
Sure enough, Luka arrived a few minutes later and gave Kerry a thorough examination.  
"No dizziness, nausea, head or back pain?" he asked.  
"No, no, a little and no," replied Kerry. "Look. I just moved too quickly and lost my balance. My head hurts a little, but that's normal when it gets hit like that."  
"Normally I would do a skull X-ray, but in your condition that's not advisable. When is your next ultrasound?"  
"Next Monday. Do you think I may have hurt the baby?" Kerry tried to remain calm but her heart was pounding.  
"Given the way you landed, I think it is unlikely. I'll order an ultrasound now just to make sure. After that, we'll keep you under observation for a few hours and then send you home to rest."  
"Thank you Luka," said Kerry.  
"I'm not finished with you yet. We need to talk about the cause of your accident."  
"What's there to talk about? I moved too quickly and lost my balance. That's all."  
  
"How long has your leg been giving you trouble?" asked Luka.  
"Ever since I can remember, but I know that's not what you mean," replied Kerry. "It has been aching a lot in the last few weeks."  
"You never told me that," said Dave in surprise.   
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"I thought as much," said Luka. "The extra weight you are carrying is putting more and more strain on your leg. That's why it let you down."  
"I thought that because it was a gradual process that I'd be able to adjust."  
"It's not just the weight, it's the distribution of it as well. Your center of gravity is changing and that coupled with the weight gain and the baby's movement is affecting your balance and mobility. Normally you would have been able to avoid that patient without a second thought."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" asked Kerry. "That I sit around all day with my feet up until I give birth?"  
"If I said yes, would you do it?"  
"No," said Kerry. "Yes," said Dave simultaneously.  
  
"It is as I thought," said Luka. "You are not suited for the idle life. Well I canot force you to stop working, but I would recommend that you limit your active duties in the ER and stay off your feet as much as possible."  
"You just want to take over my job a little sooner," said Kerry, but she smiled as she said it.  
"One other thing that might help you would be to start using a second crutch. It would assist your balance."  
"Hmm," said Kerry. "I suppose you're right."  
"Listen to your doctor," said Dave.  
"Listen to your husband," said Luka. "Now you rest for a few hours and then I'm sending you home." He left the room.  
  
"Kerry, you should have told me you were having problems," said Dave.  
"I thought I was able to manage."  
"Well at least if you use a second crutch it'll make things easier."  
"I know. Its just..." she sighed heavily.  
"Just what?"  
"When I first learned to walk, it was with two crutches. I remember going to school and seeing the children pointing at me. I promised myself that I would grow up strong enough to walk without any crutches. By the time I was fifteen I was able to manage with just one, but my doctor said it was unlikely that I would ever be able to manage without any support. Having to use two crutches now just seems like a step backwards."  
"It'll only be for a couple of months."  
"I know."  
"Promise me that you won't hide your problems?"  
"I promise,"  
"Good. Now you rest and I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dave caught up with Luka a few minutes later.  
"Is Kerry really alright?" he asked.  
"I'm probably just being overcautious in keeping her here," replied Luka. "But the rest will do her good, and you will be there to watch her at home."  
Dave looked glum and said, "Not tonight, I'm on for a double shift so I could have time off for Kerry's next scan."  
"Leave it to me and I'll get someone to cover for you."  
"Gee thanks Luka."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Luka checked the rosters and then found Carter.  
"Carter, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.  
"Why Dr Kovac, I thought you'd never ask," replied Carter.  
"Be serious," said Luka impatiently. "I need someone to cover for Dave. Kerry had a fall and I don't want to send her home unless there's someone there to keep an eye on her."  
"Is she alright?" asked Carter with concern.  
"A bit shaken but she's fine. So can you do it?"  
"Of course."  
"Good."  
  
----------------------------------  
Kerry spent the next few days at home with her feet up. The scan at the hospital had revealed no problems and so far all was going well.  
She was stretched out on her couch listening to some of her favorite music when Dave got home from work.  
"Hi honey I'm home," he said as he bent down to kiss her. "Did you do anything nice today?"  
Kerry stretched herself languorously. "I decided it was time to introduce Junior to music. You know they say playing music improves a child's mind even before birth."  
"I think they meant something like Mozart or Bach, not Grace Jones. If that's the stuff you're listening too, it's no wonder that Junior's so restless at night. Last night I could swear he woke me up kicking."  
"That was me. You were snoring."  
"I do not snore."  
"Oh yes you do."  
"I kiss do kiss not kiss snore," said Dave.  
"Keep persuading me like that and I might believe you."  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
---------------------------------------  
Always on my mind III  
  
A few months later.  
  
----------------------------------  
Kerry looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "I'm a blimp."  
Dave came up behind her and put his arms around her, "no you're not you're beautiful."  
"I'm still a blimp."  
"You're eight months pregnant with our daughter, that's all."  
"How can you be so sure it's a girl? Did you ask the nurse doing the ultrasound?"  
"Of course not. We agreed we didn't want to be told. I just know by looking at you."  
"Oh yeah," said Kerry skeptically.  
"Hey between them my sisters have eight kids, and I was right about the sex of six of them. And I might have been right about Heather's two if she'd mentioned that she was having twins."  
"At this stage I don't care what it is, I just want it out. I'm going to look like a beached whale at Mark and Elizabeth's wedding."  
  
"You sure you're going to be all right for it. It's going to be a long day."  
"I'll be sitting down most of the time, and I can always leave early."  
"Just don't overdo it."  
"If I can handle a day in the ER I can handle a day at a wedding. Not that I get much to do in the ER anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have let Luka and Mark take over so soon. I haven't been let near a trauma for weeks."  
"Well it was getting a bit awkward for you to squeeze in close enough to the patients. Ow." (as Kerry swatted him)  
"I suppose you're right. Besides once I had to start using the second crutch for balance, I couldn't move quickly enough anyway." She sighed. "At least there's always plenty of sutures and paperwork that I can do sitting down."  
"That's the spirit."  
  
-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Elizabeth and Mark were making final preparations for the wedding when they were joined by Doug and Carol.  
  
"It's so good to see you," said Elizabeth hugging Carol. "How are the children?"  
"My mother's minding them," said Carol. "Tess and Kate are fine. Andy's teething, but they were all settled when we left."  
  
"So," said Doug to Mark. "Any last minute instructions for the best man?"  
"I'm not sure why I asked you to be the best man," replied Mark. "After I wasn't your best man. I didn't even get an invite to your wedding."  
"Nobody did. There was just Carol, me and a couple of witnesses. But if I do it again I promise I'll ask you."  
"You'd better not be doing it again, unless it's with me," said Carol.  
"Of course," said Doug and he kissed her.  
  
"Do you think we'll be that romantic when we've been married for two years?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
---------------------------------  
When Doug and Carol finally came up for air he asked Mark, "So who else is coming to this shindig? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Well there's a few people coming from County. Peter Benton for one,   
Carter."  
"We did invite Dr Romano, but unfortunately there's a medical seminar in Honolulu this weekend, so he won't be there," said Elizabeth with a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
"And of course your favorite attending will be there," said Mark.  
"Don't tell me you invited Weaver?" said Doug incredulously. "Oh well there'll be plenty of people there, I'm sure our paths won't cross."  
"Oh Kerry's not so bad," said Mark. "I think married life is suiting her."  
"Weaver married? Wow, what poor fool got stuck with her?"  
"You wouldn't know him. He started as a resident a couple of months after you left. Carol, you probably remember him, Dave Malucci?"  
  
It was Carol's turn to be incredulous "Malucci? I thought he'd be long gone by now."  
"I admit I never thought he'd make it as a doctor," said Elizabeth. "But he has improved dramatically since he got together with Kerry. I think she's been a good influence on him. Not to mention his impending fatherhood."  
"Kerry's pregnant?" said Carol.  
"She's due next month," replied Mark.  
"Wow," said Doug. "I leave for a few years and the whole place goes crazy. Next thing you'll be telling me that Randi's become a nun."  
  
------------------------------  
"So," said Mark. "Where are you taking me for my stag night?"  
"Well I thought we'd hit a few bars, maybe a strip joint or two."  
"Hey I don't mind where you take him," said Elizabeth. "Just make sure he's clean, sober and at the church by 11.30 tomorrow."  
"Yes ma'am," said Doug with a mock salute.   
"Go on get out of here," ordered Carol ushering the two men out the door.  
"So did you tell Mark where we're going tonight?" asked Carol when the door closed.  
"I thought there were some things he's better off not knowing. Anyway in England it's traditional to have a male stripper at one's hen party."  
"A stripper, not a whole troupe."  
"Well it would have been a bit expensive hiring one just for the two of us."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Doug did manage to get Mark to the church on time and sober the day of the wedding.   
Dave and Kerry were already seated when she saw who the best man was.   
"Do you know that guy?" asked Dave.  
"His name's Doug Ross. He was a good friend of Mark's."  
"But not of yours?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Only to me. Anything I should know about?"  
"Not really. Doug and I never saw eye to eye on anything. I felt he was selfish and irresponsible. He felt I was too caught up in rules and regulations to care enough about the patients."  
"The name's familiar."  
"He's the father of Carol Hathaway's twins. I think they got married after she left Chicago."  
"Ahh."  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Later at the reception:  
  
Dave and Carter were talking when Doug joined them.   
"Hey Doug, that was a nice speech," said Carter. "Where've you been hiding until now?"  
"I've just been avoiding Weaver. Mark told me she got married. I pity the poor guy who took her on."  
Carter tried not to choke on his drink.   
He interrupted Doug. "Doug, I've don't think you've met Dave. Doug Ross, Dave Malucci."  
"Dave Malucci," said Doug. "That name rings a bell."  
"That's Dave Weaver Malucci," replied Dave. Outwardly he remained calm, but inside he was dying to punch this guy out. But he had promised Kerry that he'd behave himself.  
Carter was surprised. This was the first he had heard of it.  
"Then you must be..." Doug's voice trailed off as he remembered where he'd heard the name before.  
"Kerry's husband, yes I am. I can't say I've heard of you. Did you work at County General at some stage?"  
This caused Carter to choke again on his drink. He knew darn well that Dave knew who Doug was. After all Carol's sudden departure to Seattle had still been a topic of conversation by the time he had got out of Rehab. Dave with his curiosity and ear for gossip must surely have heard the details.  
Out loud Carter said, "Doug's married to Carol Hathaway."  
"Hathaway, with the twins that did a runner for Seattle a couple of years ago?"  
"Yes, that would be my wife," said Doug with steel in his voice.  
"Oh no one could ever forget Carol," said Dave.   
  
Carter tried frantically to think of a neutral topic.  
"So Dave, not much longer until you're a father," he said.  
  
Dave relaxed a bit and said, "Yeah man, I can hardly wait. Another two to six weeks is all."  
"I'm surprised Kerry wasn't able to get a more accurate due date," said Doug. "She must be slipping."  
  
"We both know that the so called 'due date' is really only the midpoint of the 'due month'. Junior could arrive anytime within that month." Dave's tone was intentionally patronizing."  
Doug was about to make a comment when Carter stepped in again.  
"So do you think those Lamaze classes helped you out any?"  
"We'll see when the time comes. I know one thing, I'd travel a thousand miles to be there when I'm needed."  
  
Carter gave up. If Dave and Doug wanted a catfight he wasn't going to stop them.  
Fortunately Dave looked at his watch and said, "I'd better get back to Kerry. See you later Carter. Nice to meet you, eh Doug was it?"  
  
Doug and Carter watched him leave.  
"Just who does he think he is?" asked Doug irritably.  
"He's the guy whose wife you just insulted," said Carter. "You're lucky you're still standing."  
"I could've taken him."  
"I saw him go for a guy who'd abused his kid. Malik was barely able to hold him back."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes and I heard that later, he was suturing the same guy and he didn't give him a proper anesthetic."  
"Hmm. Maybe he's not so bad after all."  
  
----------------------------------------  
Dave snuck up behind Kerry and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You're looking very pleased with yourself," she said. "What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing much. Just a little Doug-baiting," replied Dave with a grin. "Oh and if anyone asks, my name is Weaver-Malucci."  
Kerry looked at him suspiciously, "What have you been saying?"  
"Nothing I haven't been thinking about for a while now. Listen, I know when we got married you wanted to keep your own name, and I respect that. But now with Junior coming along I'd kinda like for us all to have the same name. Whether it's Weaver, Malucci or any combination you like I don't mind."  
"I never knew you felt like that."  
"I've been meaning to say something for a while, but this really isn't the right time or place. We can talk about it later."  
  
As Dave finished speaking the band stopped playing for a moment. Kerry stared at Dave in the silence. The bandleader spoke into his microphone. "And now by special request here's a song from the King himself." The opening bars of "Always on my mind" started playing over the speakers.  
  
Kerry looked at Dave. "Did you request this?" she asked.  
"What, the first song we danced to at our wedding? You bet I did."   
He stood up held his hand out to Kerry and said, "shall we dance Mrs Malucci-Weaver?"  
Kerry took his hand and stood up "we shall indeed Mr Weaver-Malucci."  
Leaving her crutches behind her she leaned on Dave as they took to the floor.  
  
Carol and Elizabeth watched them from the other side of the dance-floor.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Carol. "But they do make a lovely couple."  
"They're not usually this affectionate in public," said Elizabeth. "But I suppose I've only really seen them together on duty, and they always act professionally in the ER."  
"What, no sneaking off together into the suture room to make out? How dull."  
"Well, I once caught them coming down from the roof and they both had big grins on their faces."  
"Knowing Malucci, he was probably dropping water balloons."  
"That's probably why I also saw Romano turn up for his shift soaking wet that day."  
The two women burst into fits of laughter.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Always on my mind 4 - 5

ALWAYS ON MY MIND IV  
  
  
Previously on my ER  
Dave and Kerry are married  
Kerry is expecting their first child  
Mark and Elizabeth got married  
Dave and Doug nearly came to blows at the wedding  
  
------------------------------  
Dave and Kerry finished their dance and returned to the table. Although Kerry had enjoyed the dance, she was relieved to be able to sit down again. Moving without her crutches - even with Dave's support - was becoming more and more tiring. Cleo and Peter had joined their table while they were gone.  
  
Dave fussed over Kerry like a mother hen until she finally sent him to get a round of drinks.   
"Is he always this attentive?" asked Cleo with a grin.  
"Oh yes. I enjoy the attention, but occasionally it's a bit smothering. The first time I felt a Braxton-Hicks contraction, he was all ready to rush me to the hospital there and then."  
"I'm surprised he's let you continue working so long."  
"I told him that I wasn't going to sit around all day at home twiddling my thumbs. Besides with all the doctors around I'm probably better off in the ER anyway. Although I have decided to reduce my hours to a minimum, and stick to paperwork as much as possible."  
  
------------------------  
Dave returned with the drinks and was soon deep in conversation with Peter over the relative merits of various martial arts.  
"I tell you man," said Dave. "Judo is the martial art to learn."  
"No way," replied Peter. "Judo's all about brute force. Now Karate requires skill and timing."  
"Hey a few of the girls I trained with in College were featherweights and they could still hold their own against us guys."  
"You had mixed training sessions?"  
"Why do you think I kept it up for so long?" grinned Dave. "Anyway you know what the difference between Judo and Karate is? One is a superior form of martial arts..."  
"And the other is a mere hobby," finished Peter.  
"So which is which?" asked Cleo.  
"Depends on who you're talking to of course," replied Dave.  
  
---------------------------  
Meanwhile over the other side of the room:  
"Doug," said Carol. "I think we should go over and say hello to Kerry."  
"Do we have to?" said Doug.  
"No we don't have to. But we worked with the woman for years, she delivered our first-born, and she was good to me when I was trying to manage on my own. At the very least it would be rude to totally ignore her."  
"Yeah, well I've already had a run-in with her husband."  
"Oh god, what did you do?"  
"Hey I didn't realize he was her husband until after I'd put my foot in it."  
"Look, all you have to do is say 'Hello Kerry', ask how she's doing and then excuse yourself and go talk to Peter or someone."  
"That would work except Peter seems to be talking to Malucci."  
"Mark, then. Just behave yourself. We don't want to spoil Mark and Elizabeth's big day."  
"Oh I don't know," said Elizabeth. "A good punch-up is usually traditional at weddings."  
"Oh thank you Elizabeth," said Carol. "Just when I had him under control."  
"Nobody ever has me under control," said Doug with a grin. "But I promise I'll behave."  
  
---------------------------  
"Oh god," muttered Kerry as she saw Doug and Carol approaching.  
"Who is that with Carol?" asked Cleo.  
"Dr Doug Ross," replied Kerry.  
"The best man? Peter was telling me he used to work at County."  
  
"Kerry," said Carol. "It's been so long."  
"Almost two years," replied Kerry. "Three since I last saw Doug."  
"Kerry," said Doug.  
"Doug. I don't believe you know Cleo Finch. She's just finishing her Paedes-ER residency at County."  
"Nice to meet you Dr Ross. Long time no see Carol. How are those twins of yours doing?"  
"They've reached 'the terrible twos'," replied Carol. "They have a little brother called Andy now. And Kerry, I see you're expanding the ER family now as well?"  
Kerry smiled and said, "Yes, with a little help from Malucci. Only another couple of weeks to go now."  
"And then the real fun begins."  
"So did you ever go back to nursing Carol?" asked Cleo.  
"No. I was going to go back to it after we settled in Seattle, then I got pregnant with Andy. With three kids under three to take care of I decided to stay at home full time."  
"That's a shame," said Kerry. "You were always such a good nurse."  
"Yes, well maybe when the children are older, I might go back to it."  
"My wife doesn't have to go out to work," said Doug (with a slight emphasis on the word 'my')  
"Doug weren't you going to say hello to Peter?" asked Carol. She hastily pushed him towards the other end of the table and then sat down with Cleo and Kerry.  
  
"Hey Doug," said Peter. "Pull up a chair and join us."  
"Thanks Peter," said Doug doing so.  
"I don't think you guys have met," said Peter. "Dave, this is Doug Ross. Doug this is.."  
"We've already been introduced," said Doug with a wry smile. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. My apologies." He held out his hand.  
Dave considered briefly and then shook it.  
"Yeah man no hard feelings."  
  
--------------------  
Mark had rejoined Elizabeth on the other side of the room.   
"So where did Carol and Doug disappear to?" he said.  
"Carol wanted to say hello to Kerry."  
"I hope she didn't take Doug with her."  
"Actually she did. He's talking to Peter and Malucci."  
"That should be interesting. Carter was telling me they met earlier. He was afraid they were going to start a brawl right in front of him."  
"Well they seem to be getting on all right now."  
"Hmm. Maybe I should go over there and mediate."  
"Maybe you should just forget about them and kiss me."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"You'd better believe it."  
They kissed and kissed and kissed.   
  
-------------------------------  
-------------------------------  
  
It was a week after the wedding. Kerry was alone in the house when she felt her first contraction. Although she had been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for some time now, she knew instinctively that this was the real thing.  
  
As the pain died away, she carefully noted the time and went to find her hospital bag. This had been packed and ready to go for over a month now.   
  
Thirty minutes later after the second contraction died away she phoned for a taxi. She and Dave had decided that if he was already at work, then there was no point in having him come and collect her. Now though Kerry was wishing that she hadn't been so persuasive. Still at least she would soon be with him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kerry made her way slowly in to the ER. Cleo was the first to notice her. She hurried to her side.  
"Kerry, are you all right?" she asked with concern.  
"I think it's time," said Kerry. "Will somebody get Dave?"  
"Malik get a wheelchair," instructed Cleo. "Kerry, Dave and Peter went in the chopper to attend an MVA. But they should be back soon. How far apart are your contractions?"  
"Thirty minutes apart," replied Kerry. She sank gratefully into the wheelchair, and then groaned as another contraction hit her. "Make that twenty-five minutes," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you up to OB," said Cleo pushing the wheelchair towards the elevators.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a couple of miles away at the site of the MVA, Dave was doubled over in pain. Peter finished loading up the chopper and came over to him.  
"Ok, I've sent the dislocated hip in the ground ambulance. The partial amputation and the pelvic fracture are coming with us in the chopper. Are you ready?"  
  
"Just give me a moment to catch my breath," said Dave straightening up as the pain subsided.  
"You better get yourself checked out when we get back to County," said Peter as he helped Dave into the chopper.  
"I don't understand it," said Dave as he strapped himself in. "One minute I'm fine, the next I'm in agony. Then I'm ok for half an hour until it hits me again. Oh no,"   
"What's the matter?"  
"How long will it take us to get back to the hospital?"  
"The same as it took to get us here. About twenty or thirty minutes. What's up?"  
"I think I'm having sympathetic labor pains. Kerry must be having the baby."  
"What?" Peter was very skeptical.  
  
"Hey don't laugh. I've already had more morning sickness than she did."  
"Don't worry. We'll be back in plenty of time. You won't miss the birth."  
"I just want to get back in time to persuade her to have an epidural, or get one myself."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes and another contraction later, Kerry was in the OB ward and Dave was handing over his patient to Luka.  
  
Cleo met him on the roof.   
"Dave," she called. "Kerry's labor has started. She's in the OB ward."  
"I know," replied Dave. "I'm on my way there as soon as we get this guy stabilized."  
"I can manage from here," said Luka. "You go to your wife. She's the one who needs you now."  
"Thanks man," said Dave and he ran off.  
"Good luck," called Cleo after his retreating form.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
ALWAYS ON MY MIND V  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Dave got to OB just as another contraction started. He staggered into Kerry's room and collapsed on a chair.   
"Kerry," he said, when he got his breath back. "Are you all right? How long since you started?"  
"I'm fine," said Kerry. "It's been a couple of hours, but I was three centimeters dilated at my last check. Dr Coburn says it'll be several hours yet. Are you all right? You didn't get sick on the chopper again, did you?"  
"No, I didn't. But I think I'm feeling your labor pains."  
"Oh dear." Kerry tried not to laugh. "Well it shouldn't be for much longer. I think I'm going to get an epidural."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I know you wanted a natural birth."  
"I know my limitations. Even with you here, I'm not sure I could manage. I'll give it another few hours and then decide."  
"Whatever you feel is best."  
------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, Luka found Dave pacing nervously in the corridor.  
"Did Kerry kick you out already?" asked Luka.  
"She sent me downstairs to get something to eat. When I came back, they were setting her up for the epidural and wouldn't let me back in until they were finished."  
"I'm sure it won't be much longer," said Luka comfortingly.  
"Yeah. I just can't stand to see Kerry in pain and not be able to do anything."  
  
At this, the door opened and Kim, Kerry's OB nurse looked out.  
"You can come back in, Dave. We're all set."  
"Give my regards to Kerry," said Luka. "And let us know how things are going."  
  
Kerry was looking a lot more comfortable than she had been when Dave had left her.  
  
"I think I'm in love with the epidural man," she said as Dave approached the bed.  
"Hey, if he's stopped your pain, then I'm in love with him too."  
  
"Looks like another notch on your stethoscope, Dr Babcock," said Kim as she helped him tidy up.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Downstairs in the ER, time was passing slowly.  
"Any news, Dr Kovac?" asked Haleh as Luka walked up to reception.  
"Not yet," replied Luka. "But it is her first labor. It will probably be several hours yet."  
"Damm," said Haleh under her breath. "Another half an hour and I'm out of it."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Luka, confused. "Your shift isn't over for three hours yet."  
  
"We have a pool going on the time of birth," said Randi.  
"You are gambling on the birth of a child?" said Luka in shock. "That's terrible."  
"The closest time gets half the pot," explained Chuny. "The rest we'll use to buy a present for the baby."  
"I hope you asked Kerry or Dave about it first."  
"Oh, Dave said it was alright as long as he could have a go as well."  
"Hmm. And what time did he pick?"  
Chuny consulted the chart. "He went for between 9 and 12 tonight."  
  
"The rat," said Haleh. "He's probably upstairs right now, telling Weaver not to push that baby out for another five hours."  
Luka smiled. "It would seem that Dave is more in tune with Kerry than we realized."  
  
-----------------------------------  
Six hours later, Dave was sitting behind Kerry supporting her firmly as she pushed again.   
"Okay," said Kim. "One more big push."  
"C'mon, Kerry we're nearly there," said Dave. "Just a little bit more."  
"I can see the head," said Kim. "Now just ease off for a minute and when I tell you, push as hard as you can."  
Kerry gathered her strength. Even with the epidural to ease the pain, she was still exhausted. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  
"Okay, now push," ordered Kim.  
Kerry pushed with the last of her strength and then flopped wearily against Dave's chest.  
  
The sound of the baby crying was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.  
"It's a girl," said Kim as she carefully wrapped the baby in a towel before handing her to Kerry.   
"Oh my God," said Kerry weakly as she held her daughter. "Is she really ours?"  
"She's so beautiful," said Dave with a catch in his voice as he embraced the two of them.  
  
------------------------------  
A few minutes later the nurse said, "Kerry, we're just going to weigh and clean up your daughter. Have you decided on a name?"  
"Her name is Sarah Florence," said Dave.   
"Sarah Florence Weaver-Malucci," said Kerry.  
  
"You just rest for a bit and we'll have Sarah back to you in a few minutes."  
  
"Weaver-Malucci?" said Dave to Kerry.  
"And as soon as I'm out of here that'll be my surname too," said Kerry.  
"Thank you, Kerry." He kissed her gently.  
"Thank you, Dave."  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Cleo put down the phone and smiled at the crowd that had surrounded the reception desk when they had realized who was calling.  
"Well," said Luka. "What's the news?"  
"It's a girl, nine and a half pounds. Mother and child both doing fine."  
"That's great news," said Luka.  
"Exactly what time was she born?" asked Chuny checking her chart.  
"About half an hour ago." Cleo checked her watch. "About ten-thirty."  
"Who won the pool?" asked Lydia.  
"Malucci got it," replied Chuny.  
"I don't believe it," said Lydia.  
"I told you that Dave was in tune with Kerry," said Luka with a smile.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Luka joined Dave on the roof.  
"Dave," he said. "The OB nurses said you were up here."  
"Is something wrong?" asked Dave with concern.  
"No, no, Kerry and Sarah are both fine. I looked in on them to see how they were doing, but they were both sound asleep. I thought you would be getting some rest as well."  
"I tried, but I just couldn't settle. I'm half afraid that I'll wake up and find this has all been a dream. I mean twenty-four hours ago Sarah was just a blur on a monitor. And now she's here and looking to Kerry and me to take care of her. I've never had that type of responsibility before. I'm afraid I won't be able to cope."  
  
"We all feel that way in the beginning," said Luka. "You just have to take it a day at a time. Soon you won't remember what it was like to not be a father." He sighed heavily.  
"You still miss your children," said Dave.  
"Every day. But every day I thank God for the time that I was allowed to be a father to them."  
  
There was silence on the rooftop for a moment.  
"Let's go inside," said Luka. "It's getting too cold up here. You can buy me a coffee to celebrate your daughter's birth."  
"Yeah, I should have got some cigars."  
"The canteen coffee is probably as poisonous as cigars anyway."  
Smiling, they both headed for the door.  
-------------------------  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Dave walked into the ER with Sarah in a sling on his chest.  
A crowd of adoring nurses soon surrounded him.  
"Oh, isn't she just the sweetest thing," said Haleh.  
"I thought you weren't on until later," said Yosh.  
"Yeah, but I had some paperwork to catch up on, and I figured Kerry could use a break. She's going to pick up Sarah before my shift starts."  
"I never thought I'd see you with a baby in a sling," said Randi.  
"Yeah, well I had to keep my hands free so I could steer my bike."  
"Don't tell me you took that sweet child on the bike with you," said Haleh looking shocked.  
"Course not," said Dave. "I took the El. Mind you, I'd say the bike would have been a lot easier."  
  
There was more oohing and aahing over Sarah before Dave finally said, "Anyone know where Carter is?"  
"I think he's in exam one."  
"Thanks, Yosh. I'll catch you guys later."  
  
Dave stuck his head around the door of exam one.  
"Yo Carter. You busy?"  
"Hi Dave. No, I'm just about finished here."  
"I need a quick word with you. I'll be in the lounge."  
"Okay. I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
----------------------------------  
A few minutes later, John opened the door to the lounge. Dave was singing softly to Sarah. John waited for a few moments so as not to disturb them.   
As he reached the end of the verse Dave looked up and noticed John standing there.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you singing lullabies," said John with a grin.  
Dave smiled ruefully and said, "Yeah, well, she likes it."  
  
"So how's Kerry doing?"  
"She's good. Actually, neither of us are getting a lot of sleep but we're managing."  
  
There was silence for a moment before Dave spoke again.  
"Listen, John, are you doing anything the first Sunday of next month?"  
"I'll have to check the rosters. Why do you ask?"  
"We're having Sarah christened then, and, well, Kerry and I would like you to be her godfather."  
  
John was stunned. This was the last thing he had expected.  
"I didn't know you believed in that sort of thing."  
"Old habits die hard. We figure when Sarah's old enough she'll make her own decisions on what to believe. We just want to start her in the right direction."  
  
"Who else have you asked?"  
"Kerry asked Jeanie Moore, Jeanie Boulet that was, and I asked my friend Dee from college."  
"Are you sure that you want me? I mean I'm not the most religious of people, plus I'd hardly call myself a good role model what with my drug problem."  
"That's all in the past. You haven't touched the stuff since you got out of rehab. As for not being overly religious, well, what Kerry and I want most is someone who will look out for Sarah when she's growing up. John, you've been my friend for years now. Will you do it?"  
  
Dave was looking more serious than John had ever seen him before.  
  
"In that case, I'd be honored to accept."  
  
Dave smiled and said, "Thank-you, John. Would you like to hold your goddaughter?"  
"Of course." He reached out to take Sarah.  
"Be careful to support her head," warned Dave.  
"Dave, I have handled babies before,"  
"Not my baby, you haven't," said Dave protectively  
"Uh-oh,"  
"Uh-oh, what?"  
"I think somebody needs her diaper changed,"  
John held Sarah up, revealing a damp patch on his lab coat.  
  
"Oh, Sarah," said Dave with a grin as he retrieved his daughter. "That's no way to treat your godfather. C'mon, Carter, let me introduce you to one of your first responsibilities as a godparent - diaper duty."  
"I knew there was a catch to this god parenting business."  
  
---------------------------  
  
John was in the middle of changing the diaper when Chuny looked in, "Carter, Dr Kovac wants you to take an incoming trauma."  
"Saved by the bell," said John. "Looks like you'll have to take over, Dave."  
"Not so fast. You finish here and I'll take the trauma."  
"What if I get stuck?"  
"Call a nurse, of course," said Dave with a grin as he followed Chuny out of the room.  
A few minutes later Haleh walked in. "Dr Malucci said you might need a hand."  
  
"Thanks, Haleh," said John holding out the clean diaper to her.  
"Oh, no you don't. Malucci specifically told me to supervise and not to actually change it."  
"But I've never done this before."  
"You've seen it done before, haven't you?"  
"Yes... a few times."  
"There you go then: see one, do one, teach one. Don't worry, Dr Carter I'll talk you through it."  
John sighed, and set to work. At least it had only been a wet diaper, and not a dirty one.  
  
---------------------------------------  
to be concluded  
  
  
  



	3. Always on my mind 6 - 7

  
DISCLAMER: "ER," the characters and situations depicted within are the  
property of Warner Brothers Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant  
c Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but  
without the intent of infringement. The story presented here is  
written solely for entertainment purposes, and the author is making no  
profit.  
  
Always on my mind VI   
  
Previously on ER  
Kerry and Dave have been married for almost two years  
Kerry recently gave birth to their daughter 'Sarah Florence Weaver-Malucci'  
Jeanie, Carter and a college friend of Dave's were asked to be godparents.  
Abby qualified as a doctor and started an OB residency  
  
-------------------  
  
Sarah was almost three months old, when Dave awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. Instinctively he looked over at Sarah's cot. The moonlight shone in through a gap in the curtains revealing Sarah sprawled on her back sound asleep. Dave relaxed and was about to go back to sleep when he realized that Kerry's side of the bed was empty and the mattress was cold. Puzzled, he got out of the bed, and pulling a robe around his body, he went in search of his wife.  
  
--------------------  
  
Halfway down the hall, Dave stopped at the doorway to the half-finished nursery. Neither Dave nor Kerry had wanted to tempt fate by doing too much work on the room before Sarah was born, and since the birth, both had been too busy to complete it. Looking inside, Dave could see Kerry sitting on the window seat staring out at the street. Quietly he made his way over to the window and sat down opposite her. Kerry was lost in thought and didn't realize Dave was there until he gently took her hand.  
  
"You okay Kerry?" asked Dave.  
  
"I'm fine," said Kerry with a tired smile. "I just needed some time to think a few things over."  
  
"What was so important that you had to leave a nice warm bed and come in here?" asked Dave.  
  
Kerry shivered slightly. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed how cold the night had become. Without a word Dave pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks," said Kerry in a small voice. She sighed heavily. "I was thinking about what you told me earlier, about what Mark said to you at work."  
  
Dave racked his brains to think what she meant. "You mean him asking me how much maternity leave you had left?"  
  
Kerry nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Trying to decide what's going to happen when I go back to work. How we're going to manage child care."  
  
"You realize that this is the first time you've brought up the subject."  
  
"I've been trying to put it off as long as possible. I know Jeanie has offered to mind Sarah for us, at least until she's old enough for daycare at County, and I know that she'd be in good hands. It's just that I hate the idea of someone else looking after her."  
  
"There's not a lot we can do about it. At least not with both of us working full-time." Dave could feel Kerry tense up slightly. "Are you considering not returning to work?" he asked gently.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I've enjoyed these past few months, being at home with Sarah. But I don't know if I could be content doing it permanently. There are some days when you come in and tell me about your day, and I just get so envious of you. But I don't want to be apart from Sarah for too long either. But you're right. We don't have that many alternatives. I suppose, at least when she's old enough for daycare at County, she'll only be a few floors away." Kerry sighed at the thought. "I just feel so guilty at the thought of giving her to someone else to look after. It's almost like I'm abandoning her."   
  
Dave hugged her tighter. "You won't be abandoning her. Neither of us will. Listen, every parent goes through this the first time they part with their child. Hell, my first day back after Sarah was born, all I wanted to do was come home and be with the two of you. I know it sounds callous, but we will get used to it."  
  
"Of course I could always reduce my workload. Maybe only work part-time. That way I'd be able to spend more time with Sarah."  
  
Dave nodded slowly. "You realize that you'd probably have to step down as head of the ER."  
  
"I know, and I'm not sure I want to do that either. But if it's a choice between work and family, well I know what my decision would be. Besides I was probably going to have to step down anyway when I take maternity leave again."  
  
Dave looked at her in surprise and a little shock. "Kerry, you can't be pregnant again?"  
  
"I'm not, at least not yet." Kerry looked up into Dave's face. "But I want to be. I told you before that I didn't want Sarah to be an only child. And it's not exactly as if I have a lot of child-bearing years left."  
  
"Well, if there's anything I can do to help you with that chief, you only have to ask."  
  
Kerry relaxed back into Dave's arms. "Do you know how long it's been since you called me chief? Nobody else ever calls me that."  
"They may not call you the chief, but they all treat you like one, and that's what counts." Dave stood up and lifted Kerry into his arms. "C'mon, let's go get started on this sister or brother for Sarah."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Six months later, Kerry was sitting outside Dr Coburn's office; with a copy of her twenty-week scan in her hand and a smile on her face. Dave hurried up to her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down beside her. "Sorry I missed the scan Kerry, but a trauma came in just as I was about to leave."  
  
"It's all right. Everything went fine, and at least you made it for the OB appointment." Kerry was amused to see that Dave was still wearing his anti-nausea wristbands. With Sarah, Dave had suffered more morning sickness than Kerry had. This time round he was taking no chances.   
  
"So, where's the picture? Let's see it."  
  
"Hold on a minute. Do you realize that you haven't told me whether you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Hey, give me a chance. I'll have to wait till you're a bit further alone," said Dave with a grin.   
  
"Well, you might have a bit more trouble this time," said Kerry handing him the scan.  
  
Dave looked puzzled, and then he looked at the scan. His jaw dropped as he realized what he was seeing. "Twins?" he said in amazement.   
  
Kerry nodded. She was only just getting over the shock herself. "At least it explains why I'm so much larger this time."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were just eating too much," said Dave. "Ouch," as Kerry swatted him on the arm. "Guess I'll have to get another few leaves put on the rose?"  
Kerry smiled at the thought of Dave's latest tattoo. A few days after Sarah had been born, he had decided to get a new tattoo to mark the occasion. Now on his left arm he had a rose with a leaf growing out of the stem. In among the petals were the words 'Dave and Kerry Weaver-Malucci', and Sarah's full name was on the leaf.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Sixteen weeks later, Kerry lifted her head and stared down the bed at her ever-increasing bump. This pregnancy hadn't progressed quite as easily as the previous one. At thirty-two weeks Kerry had passed out in the ER. High blood pressure had been diagnosed and she had been admitted to County. The enforced bed-rest of the past month had improved her health, but not her temper.   
"Look at me," she said to Dave. "I can't even see my feet."  
  
"Probably just as well," replied Dave. "Your ankles are the size of tree-trunks." Kerry glared at him. "Oops," he said to Sarah who was sitting on his lap playing with his stethoscope. "I think I've annoyed your Mommy."  
  
"You are so lucky you have my daughter in your arms," said Kerry waving a rolled up magazine at him in a mock threatening manner. "If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go crazy."  
  
"It won't be for much longer," said Dave soothingly. "And then we'll all be going home, all five of us."   
  
"Not if we don't get a new car that we can fit three baby seats in, we won't."  
  
"Hey, I've got it covered. Luka said he'd take me to a place he knows. I think a relative of his owns it. Luka thinks he can get us a good deal."  
  
"Oh god," said Kerry, vividly remembering some of the 'good deals' that Luka had turned up with in the past few years. He seemed to have a blind spot when it came to buying cars. "Don't let him talk you into buying something that isn't suitable, or worse, that isn't drivable."  
  
"No worries. I'll make sure to give it a good going over before I decide on anything. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Dave didn't know what Kerry's response would have been to this, because her face suddenly twisted into a grimace of pain. "Kerry?" said Dave moving quickly to her side. "Kerry, what's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know," moaned Kerry clutching her bulging stomach. She groaned as the pain refused to die away. Dave pulled back the bedclothes and was horrified to see a patch of blood appear on Kerry's gown. He quickly hit the call button. When there was no immediate response, he hurried to the door and yelled at a passing nurse to page Dr Coburn, stat.   
  
-------------------------  
  
By the time Dr Coburn arrived, a few minutes later, Kerry was in agony.   
  
"Forty-three year old female, thirty-six weeks pregnant with twins, history of high blood pressure," said Dr Coburn to Abby who had accompanied her. "Back and abdominal pain, and vaginal bleeding."  
  
"BP's 160/100, fetal heart rates are 160 and 165," reported Sheila, the nurse.  
  
"Could it be a Placental Abruption?" asked Abby.   
  
Dr Coburn nodded and made some notations on the chart. "Call the OR and prep for a c-section." To Kerry she said, "Kerry, you know what's happening? We need to get those babies out of you as soon as possible."  
  
Kerry nodded through her tears. Although her specialty was trauma rather than OB, she knew exactly what a Placental Abruption was and how serious it could be. Through the haze of pain, she was aware of being moved onto a gurney and being pushed down the corridor. "Dave," she called out, unable to see him.   
  
"I'm here Kerry," said Dave. "I'm going to be with you all the way."  
  
"No," said Kerry. "No. Stay with Sarah, whatever happens, I want you to stay with Sarah. Please Dave, promise me you won't abandon our daughter."  
  
Dave looked at Kerry in horror, aware of the meaning behind her words. His voice choked as he took Kerry's hand, and leaning in close to her, he said, "I promise Kerry." The tears started rolling down his face as he gently leaned in and kissed her. Then they were at the doors of the OR and it was time to part.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dr Coburn barked out her orders as Kerry was prepped for surgery. Just before the anesthetist was ready, she came over to Kerry. "Kerry, we're ready to start. I'm not going to lie to you. This is serious, but I promise I will do everything I can for you."  
  
Kerry nodded weakly. "Save my children," she whispered. The drugs flowing through her veins had numbed her pain, now all she felt was fear. Fear for both herself and her unborn children. As the anesthetic took effect, the room started blurring around her, and then time stood still.  
  
----------------------  
  
Time stood still for Dave who was waiting anxiously outside the OR with Sarah in his arms. He knew exactly what Kerry had meant when she asked him to stay with Sarah. Knowing that her father had been persuaded to give her up for adoption following the death of her mother, Kerry had a horror of the same thing happening to her child. Dave had wanted to reassure her that she was going to be all right, but they both knew the seriousness of her condition, and any reassurances would have been false.   
  
He looked at his watch and was surprised to see how little time had passed. It had seemed like hours since Kerry's operation had begun. The doors to the OR bumped open and Dave jumped up apprehensively, as Abby came over to him.  
  
"What's going on Abby?" asked Dave, half afraid to hear the answer.   
  
Abby smiled, "You have two beautiful baby boys. Five and a half, and five pounds in weight. They're small, but healthy."  
  
In spite of his concern over Kerry, Dave couldn't help smiling. "Two boys," he said to himself softly. "What about Kerry? How is she?"  
  
The smile disappeared from Abby's face. "Dr Coburn is still working on her."  
  
"How bad is it Abby?"   
  
Abby hesitated before replying. "I don't really know Dave. She was losing a lot of blood, last I saw. They're doing everything they can, but..."  
  
Dave sat down abruptly, tears coming suddenly to his eyes. Abby sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you...would you like to see your sons?" she asked hesitantly. Dave shook his head, "No," he replied hoarsely, "not yet. Not until I know..."  
  
Abby nodded understandingly. "Do you want one of the nurses to take Sarah for a bit?"  
  
Dave shook his head again. "I promised Kerry." Abby nodded an acknowledgement and then left Dave alone.  
  
--------------------  
  
Some time later, Luka joined Dave as he sat in vigil outside the OR.   
  
"Abby told me what was happening. Has there been any news?" he asked, sitting down beside Dave.  
  
Dave shook his head. "Not since the twins were born. I don't think I can bear the waiting much longer. I just feel so helpless. If anything happens to Kerry, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"You will do what Kerry would expect you to, and survive," said Luka. "Dave, I wish I could offer you assurances that everything will be all right, but I cannot. All I can say is, whatever happens, you are not alone. Always remember that you have friends, and we will be here for you."  
  
"Thanks Luka," said Dave.   
  
Then the doors to the OR opened and Dr Coburn walked out with a serious expression on her face.  
  
---------------  
  
Dave sat by Kerry's bed, holding her hand. Dr Coburn had told Dave that she had required five units of blood during the surgery, and had narrowly avoided a hysterectomy.   
  
"If she gets through the next twenty-four hours, she should make a full recovery," Dr Coburn had said. "But I would strongly advise her against becoming pregnant again."  
  
Well Dave didn't care. As long as Kerry was all right, that was what mattered. Word of what had happened had spread quickly through the hospital, and there had been a constant stream of visitors to her room. Dave appreciated the fact that so many people cared so much about both of them, but he still was would have preferred to be left alone with Kerry, waiting for her to wake up.   
  
Jeanie had turned up and had insisted on taking Sarah, promising to look after her until Dave was ready. Everybody knew that there was no point in trying to persuade Dave to leave.  
  
Memories of their life together, both good and bad, flooded Dave's mind as he sat and waited by Kerry's side.  
  
- The look on Kerry's face as she used the sternal saw to cut Lucy open. -  
  
- Kerry suggesting to him that he pad the handles of his crutch, to avoid getting blisters on his palm. Dave taking her by the hand and telling her it looked 'mighty fine' -  
  
- The sound of her laughter when he was trying to teach her to ride a tandem -  
  
- The look on her face when she realized that he would hand a patient over to her rather than give pain relief to a child abuser -  
  
- The look on her face after he had screwed up by discharging a patient that he hadn't seen. The worst part had been that she hadn't yelled at him. All she had done was look sadly at him and said, "Dave, I am very disappointed in you." And that had hurt him worse than anything. -   
  
- Kerry crying in his arms when Gabe Lawrence had died -  
  
- Her tear-stained face, when Dave had come to, after their car accident -  
  
- Taking Kerry to visit his family -  
  
- How beautiful she had looked on their wedding day. -   
  
- Holding Sarah in her arms when she was only a few minutes old -  
  
Dave wouldn't have thought it possible, but worn out by the strain of the day's events, he fell asleep still holding Kerry's hand. His dreams were unsettling, images of Kerry haunting him. "Don't leave me," he pleaded as he jerked himself awake.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Dave," whispered Kerry.  
  
"Kerry?" said Dave, unable to believe it. "Oh my god."   
  
"The babies?" asked Kerry weakly.  
  
"Both fine. We have two beautiful boys," replied Dave, as he gently stroked her hair. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?"  
  
"I won't," promised Kerry.   
  
"I love you so much, I don't ever want to lose you."   
  
"I don't ever want to leave you," whispered Kerry, reaching up to stroke Dave's face. "I love you too."  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was two weeks later. Kerry was recovering from the operation and both she and the twins had been moved to normal wards.   
  
Kerry sat up in her hospital bed and surveyed her family. 'Her family', she smiled at the words. Four years ago, if someone had told her that she would be married with three children, she would have laughed in their faces. Back then, her only ambition had been to become head of the ER. Well, she had managed that, and had enjoyed it for a few years, but somehow it didn't seem as important any more. Funny how it had taken a brush with death to make her realize what her priorities were.   
  
Sarah was sitting in her pushchair, contentedly munching on a book. Beside the bed, her two sons were asleep in their cots. It was rare for them both to be asleep simultaneously, and the peace would probably only last until one of them got hungry. Harry Thomas, and Andrew Michael Weaver-Malucci. It had taken them a while, but they had finally decided on names for them. Dave had persisted in calling them 'thing one' and 'thing two', to wind up Kerry. She had retaliated by threatening to give them three or four names each, to use up all her favorites. Not that she would have done it. After all, with a double-barreled surname, their names were going to be long enough. Besides, she didn't think Dave would have room on his arm for 'Daniel Luke Thomas Antonio Weaver-Malucci', which had been one of her suggestions.   
  
Dave was curled up in the chair by her bed. Carefully, so as not to pull at her incision, Kerry leaned over and blew gently in his ear. "Just a few more minutes Kerry," mumbled Dave as he shifted position. Kerry smiled. She briefly contemplated letting him sleep for a little longer, after all he had just finished a busy shift, but then she decided it was time he was awake.  
  
Leaning over a bit further, she hissed in his ear, "Dr. Malucci, if I don't see you standing over a sick patient in the next thirty seconds looking compassionate and engaged, you'll spend the next week doing nothing but disempactions and yeast infections."  
  
Dave shot upright in the chair, "I'm up, I'm up," he said frantically as he staggered to his feet. "What the hell?" he said as he took in his surroundings. "You little..."  
  
Kerry tried in vain to suppress her laughter. "Shh," she said. "You'll wake the children."  
  
"Let them wake, so they can find out what a devious woman their mother is," said Dave as he sat down on the bed beside Kerry.   
  
"I'm sorry," laughed Kerry. "Oh dear, but I was getting bored, and it was either wake you or the twins, and at least you don't howl when you get woken up."  
  
"Try that on me again, and you'll be the one howling." Dave put his arms around Kerry. She leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her. "I think it's just as well you're getting out of here tomorrow. You have too much time on your hands if you're thinking up tricks like that."  
  
"I can hardly wait," said Kerry with feeling. "I feel like I've been stuck here forever."  
  
"Another twenty-four hours and I'll be taking you home."  
  
----------------------  
  
The next day, Kerry strapped herself into the car and looked up at the hospital, which had been her home for the last six weeks. If truth be told, there had been times in the last six odd years when she had felt it to be more of a home than her own house. But the last few weeks, coupled with how close she had come to death, had made her reassess her priorities. With her husband by her side and her children asleep in the back she realized what was really important. Pulling Dave close to her she gave him a warm kiss. "Take me home," she said softly. So he did.  
  
I had a good life  
Before you came  
I had my friends and my freedom  
I had my name  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
'Til you made me glad  
Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had  
  
And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home  
  
There were days, lonely days  
When the world wouldn't throw me a crumb  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come  
  
And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you-home  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
Home, where we can grow together  
Keep you in my heart forever  
  
And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
Taking you home  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes  
  
Some of the memories Dave has, are from my earlier series 'Consequences'  
  
The song is by Don Henley and (as you probably already know) was featured in 'Such Sweet Sorrow'  



End file.
